1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to cat litter boxes, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved disposable pet litter box wherein the same is readily erected and subsequently disposed of subsequent to its use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pet litter boxes and particularly those utilized by cats are necessary when cats are kept within a dwelling. Litter utilized within such containers is provided to absorb moisture and the like for disposal of the litter and replenishment thereof within an associated cat litter box to accommodate a cat living within the same dwelling as an individual. While disposable cat litter boxes are available in the prior art, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art utilizing a coordinated cat litter box arrangement of enhanced use and ease of disposability. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,580 to FOLDES sets forth a litter box wherein a unitary receptacle includes a surrounding layer formed tubular polymeric film to enable enclosing of the litter box subsequent to its use to permit ease of disposal thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,198 to MOSSBARGER provides a cardboard box interfitted with a plastic liner wherein a opening of a lid associated with the box, the liner is extended to provide the side embracing walls extending between the lid and the underlying container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,788 to ARCAND provides a disposable litter box with various apertures and fold lines to enhance erection thereof for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,376 provides a cat litter tray wherein the tray is easily opened for use securing a fluid impermeable bag therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,883 to LEHMAN et al provides a disposable litter box wherein the box is configured for ease of shipment and subsequent opening for use as a cat litter box.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved disposable pet litter box wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in the containing and subsequent disposal of cat litter and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.